


Warmth in Winter

by shorelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorelle/pseuds/shorelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift art for the Reylo Valentine's Exchange 2016, for Inkpress00 - it's a Modern AU that somehow became very wintery :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkpress00 (rabidgopher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidgopher/gifts).



> For the prompt "modern day AU" :) 
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry this gift is terribly late! I'm the slowest person ever, and was tossing around a lot of random ideas for the modern AU setting, but somehow ended up in winter fashion (even though it's the middle of summer here!) - Rey's jumbo-sized marshmallow is sort of a reference to her magic bread, and... symbolic mugs! XD 
> 
> Aaand because you can't have Reylo without gratuitous dark/light symbolism, they're sharing a ombre scarf that's probably totally impractical ;)
> 
> I hope you like it and had a wonderful Valentine's Day! <3


End file.
